


Waiting for You

by Akanthe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanthe/pseuds/Akanthe
Summary: A short narration of Zen's thoughts on love and, most importantly, you.





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Aw man, I'm back to writing and it feels neat. This is the first thing I've written in MONTHS, so please allow me some leniency ^^; I've also just re-started playing MM after playing it fully then not playing it for some time, so again, accept my apologies if anything I write regarding this is a little off. 
> 
> Anyway, this is essentially a short ramble on how I see Zen's view of love, and a little insight into how he feels about you (the main character...). It's all good. He loves you. 
> 
> P.S - Hopefully, this can be read as gender-neutral... I wrote it so that it could be, please do tell if I've made any slip-ups!

Hyun felt as though he had spent most of his life waiting for you. Acquaintances and friends both had chalked his pining for a partner up to his naturally dramatic nature - and he was fairly certain himself that his persistent complaining on the messenger was partially due to this - but, in truth, his heart had yearned for someone for as long as he could remember.

It wasn’t the same as the boys in the playground that used to chase the girls around. It wasn’t the same as the girls that dressed each other up in white frilly frocks, cheeks pink as they dreamed of a knight in shining armour carrying them into the sunrise. And it definitely wasn’t the same as the guys that had spent their teenage years jerking off to women with pumped-up tits, titillating promises rousing their fantasies. Although he did do a fair amount of that, too.

He had spent years waiting for someone. You, he knew now, but until a scant few months ago, you were just someone. Hyun had every opportunity a man could wish for in romance - he worked in entertainment and looked like a god, for heaven’s sake - but it never felt right. Not a single time that someone new had approached him had he felt anything. In fact, had it not been for the deep yearning within his heart, he would have convinced himself years ago that he was simply unable to love. But he knew that he could. He just knew it.

Of course he hadn’t know as soon as he saw you - or spoke to you, for that matter… Hyun may be a romantic at heart, but he knew reality well enough by the point in his life when you came along. Love didn’t occur at first sight - or text. He didn’t believe that he was in love with you for days. Literally, days. Even thinking back over that time, he grinned — he was a lovesick fool from the start. It may not have been love at first text, but it didn’t take long after that.

As he glanced over at you, eyes closed shut and face serene in sleep, he wondered: were you as in love as he had been? He had never even asked - just assumed. You had told him again and again, in the months you had been together, how much you adored him. He didn’t doubt that. But he wondered how soon. Were you desperately, hopelessly, sickeningly in love - like he was? Or had it taken you until the moment that he rescued you from that apartment - or even longer? It didn’t matter, of course. But Hyun liked to know everything. Even in the two short months the two of you had known each other - not even been dating, known! - Hyun had come to realise that now he had found you, he needed everything from you. Often, he wondered if he was too intense, or if the gentlemanly side of him was your preference. You told him the same thing, every time:

“Hyun, we all have to let out our inner beasts.”

And every damn time you said it, he blushed. Of course, he wanted everything in that way, too, but… He adored you. He loved you with all his heart. He had never felt so ridiculously attached to someone - or something - before. If the devil himself had turned up at his doorstep and given him a choice between his career and you, he would likely take mere seconds to make his decision. Maybe Seven had been right all along, and magic was real. Or maybe you and he were just destined to be together from the start.

… Or you were an evil witch who had cast a love spell on him. Or he was dreaming?

Either way - it mattered little to Hyun. You were his someone. And now, every time he went to work with another model - all legs, tan, and pout - and every time they offered to take him home, he could, grin on face, watch their expression fall as he showed them the picture of him, gazing lovingly at you, on his phone. And if that wasn’t enough - and damn his good looks, it sometimes wasn’t - Hyun was not beyond showing them his neck. And the last time Yoosung accidentally caught a glimpse of his neck, he fainted.

Hyun had spent most of his life waiting for you. But now you were here. And he loved you.


End file.
